Un Regalo Para Lily
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Hay algo que preocupa al joven Severus...:El regalod e navidad para su amiga. Severus va en busca del perdon, pero sin duda alguna va a encontrar algo mas que eso. Estas navidades, todos veran sus sueños cumplidos. ONESHOT


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia, no me pertenecen... son propiedad de la imaginacion de la señora J.K Rowling

Nota: Este fic, evidentemente, no sigue la linea de HP... ya que para darle forma a mi historia, cambie algunos sucesos. Al final del fic hay una insinuacion de shonen-ai (Boys Love) pero es tan leve que ni se nota n_n. Este en un oneshot de Severus y Lily.

_Un Regalo Para Lily_

_Por Core BloodDrinker_

Estaba sentado en aquella lúgubre y fría habitación..., grande y lujosa, pero ese tono verdoso que le daba el reflejo del agua del lago no le confería un aspecto...'acogedor'. Severus volvió a golpetear su varita sobre el escritorio, estaba sentado en el sala común de Slytherin, cerca del fuego, que como era navidad habían decidido que en vez de rojo fuese verde, así que unas llamas color verde claro lamían los barrotes del hogar.

-Mmm...- Severus suspiro, un tanto preocupado, varios de sus compañeros voltearon a verlo..., es que Severus llevaba toda la mañana sentado ahí y no había bajado ni siquiera a almorzar. Es que nadie sabia de la preocupación que lo agobiaba desde que había empezado diciembre..., ese maldito mes de diciembre.

-Severus, ¿qué te sucede?- Avery se acerco a él y lo observó, luego observó la mesa donde la varita golpeteaba sin parar -_Lily_...-Leyó en la negra madera, unas finas líneas color verde formaban el nombre de la Gryffindor..., las cuales Severus había escrito sin querer con su varita -Vamos..., aun sigues pensando en esa sangre sucia- Le espeto con asco.

Severus se levanto y le apunto con la varita -No la llames así...- Mordió cada unas de las palabras y sus ojos fieros se clavaron con ira en Avery.

-Pero... pero si tu mismo la llamaste así...- Le dijo, tratando de ocultar el temor que el furioso Severus le inspiraba.

-Fue... fue una equivocación- Volvió a sentarse y le dio la espalda a Avery, este lo miro con una ceja alzada..., es que aun no entendía como Snape seguía hablando con alguien de esa calaña. Con un encogimiento de hombros se dio media vuelta y dejo solo a Severus, que había vuelto a hundirse en sus penosas cavilaciones.

---o---

Para la hora de cenar, Severus aun seguía sin saber que hacer. Mientras subía las escaleras que conducían al gran comedor, fue recapitulando los sucesos del año anterior..., cuando por equivocación había llamado a su amiga _'sangre sucia'_. Nunca en su vida había estado tan arrepentido de algo como lo estaba ahora. Lily no le hablaba y el se sentía morir, con cada gélida mirada que ella le lanzaba lograba que el se sintiese cada vez peor. Pero navidad se estaba acercando y quizás pudiese apelar por enésima vez a la bondad de su amiga... aunque ya no se acordaba cuantas veces le había pedido perdón en el transcurso de las vacaciones. El problema que lo aquejaba y que le daba vergüenza admitir..., era que no sabia que regalarle a Lily. Hacia meses que venia pensando en el regalo perfecto y no se le ocurría ninguno.

-¡¡Ehh!!-

Oyó Severus, no se había dado cuenta de que se había chocado con otra persona, iba demasiado obnubilado por sus pensamientos. James Potter se encontraba tirado en el piso y lo fulminaba con la mirada. El cazador de Gryffindor se levanto con agilidad.

-Ah, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- James lo miro de arriba a abajo -¿Como estas? Quejicus..., pensaba que ya no me molestarías más con tu presencia...

Severus miro con odio a James -Potter- Casi silbo y con rapidez saco su varita. Ambos se apuntaban al rostro.

-¿Quieres un duelo?- Le pregunto James, con mas seriedad de la usual.

-Cuando quieras- Le contesto mortalmente serio.

-James... eh, James- Un compañero del Gryffindor apareció por detrás de este y miro a su amigo. Sus indolentes ojos azules se fijaron en Severus y luego chasqueo la lengua, había algo en aquel individuo que le hacia acordar al viejo y repugnante elfo domestico de su casa, casa en la cual ya no vivía gracias a dios -Jamie, otra vez tratando de batirte a duelo con nuestro amigo el murciélago...

-Sirius... - Fue lo único que dijo James, por que aun la rabia le corría por el cuerpo.

-Vamos a comer, eh- Le dijo sin mirar al otro muchacho que aun apuntaba a James. Sirius paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo -Vamos- Volvió a decirle, hasta que James se dio por vencido ante el pedido de su amigo. Con una ultima mirada, dejo a Severus allí donde estaba y se marcho con Sirius, que aun lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Severus los observo y le pareció raro el comportamiento de Black, que generalmente se unía a las pullas que hacían en su contra..., todo lo contrario a lo que había echo esta vez. Con la rabia aun bullendo en su interior, giro hacia el lado contrario por donde se habían ido los otros dos y no llego a oír lo que James le decía a Sirius.

-Lo detesto, Sirius. Odio que ella no me dirija la palabra y este todo el tiempo viéndolo a el

-Jamie, sinceramente... no se que le ves a Evans- Dijo este con un suspiro.

----o----

El día era muy soleado y el cielo estaba casi azul, un día perfecto...pero no para pasarlo en los invernaderos junto plantas que intentaban asesinarte y olían pésimo. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaban algunos, ya que había un alumno que se encontraba muy divertido sacando vainas de una Snargaluff. Si, Severus lo encontraba bastante instructivo, ya que para el era primordial conocer a todas las plantas mágicas, ya que su sueño era ser pocionista. Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban James, que lo miraba con recelo y murmuraba con su amigo Sirius; Remus, que como siempre al entrar al aula se aislaba de todo lo demás y se dedicaba al material en estudio y Pettigrew, que miraba con repulsiva admiración a los dos primeros. Severus no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiese a donde estaba Lily..., tan hermosa como siempre. Con el rojo cabello recogido en una coleta, sus verdes ojos concentrados en la planta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Severus se ruborizo levemente pero al ver la mirada que la pelirroja le dirigió, el color se le fue de la cara.

Al terminar la clase, todos los alumnos se marcharon cansados hacia la siguiente clase. Severus recogió todas sus cosas y no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado solo en el invernadero con James, el cual lo miraba fijo. Severus con suma tranquilidad acerco su mano a la varita que descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Estamos solos...- James hablo y había determinación en sus palabras.

-Ya me di cuenta- Le contesto.

-¡Depulso!- Grito James mientras apuntaba a Severus con la varita.

-¡Protego!- Grito a tiempo Severus mientras se tiraba detrás de una de las mesas. Maldito Potter, de seguro que con esto lo echaban a los dos. Se acerco por una esquina de la mesa y observo a James. -Levicorpus- Dijo mientras le apuntaba, pero James se dio cuenta a tiempo y salto hacia un lado esquivando el hechizo. Este pego en la planta que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Ya veras- Le dijo James mientras se levantaba y este no se había dado cuenta que un largo tentáculo se le estaba enroscando por la cintura, el hechizo había pegado en _El Lazo del Diablo_ y no le había gustado para nada que la molestasen.

-¿Qué sucede...?- Lily había aparecido en la puerta y se había quedado callada al acto al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Quédate ahí!- Le grito Severus al ver que los lazos de la planta se sacudían con ferocidad. La planta estaba sofocando a James y su varita había caído al suelo, no tenia con que defenderse.

-¡Maldición!- Mascullo Severus mientras se acercaba con cuidado- ¡Desmaius!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras apuntaba a la planta, esta aflojo un poco el agarre -¡Lumus Solem!- Apunto con la varita y la planta se alejo con rapidez de esa luz ardiente que le molestaba. James cayó al suelo tomándose el cuello, tratando de aspirar todo el aire posible. Lily se acerco corriendo a James y le pregunto como se encontraba, este solo asintió..., muy avergonzado para darle las gracias a Severus, que se encontraba parado con ambos brazos extendidos cuan largos eran al los costados de su cuerpo. Observaba la escena con tristeza.

-Gracias- Le dijo Lily, y Severus sintió una espantosa opresión en el pecho, una angustia que no soportaba. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Camino lo mas rápido que pudo, ya se había dado cuenta de que nunca recuperaría a Lily y sobretodo, que esta estaba enamorada de Potter y eso le partía el alma. Camino por los largos pasillos de las mazmorras, mirando con odio esos malditos ramos de muerdago que le profesor Dumbledore se había empecinado en poner, odiaba lo que representaban. Al entrar en la sala común tiro sus cosas en el piso y se sentó en el sillón, mientras en su cabeza imaginaba las mil y una formas de matar a James Potter. Y así había estado durante veinte minutos cuando una chica se le acerco.

-Oye, hay una... asquerosa Gryffindor ahí afuera que quiere verte, dice que si no sales va a tirar a abajo la pared...- Le comunico la chica.

Severus se levanto sin ganas y salio de la sala común. Allí se encontraba Lily, toda ruborizada... Y Severus se reprendió mentalmente por sentirse tan feliz de verla.

-Gracias- Volvió a decirle ella.

-No tienes que agradecerme..., puedes irte con tu novio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Espera- Lily lo agarro de la manga cuando este ya estaba apunto de entrar -Espera, Sev

Al oír como ella lo llamaba, el se dio vuelta tratando de disimular su regocijo interior -¿Que?- Le dijo, tratando de sonar impaciente.

-Perdóname...

-¿Eh?- Ahora si que no podía disimular.

-Se que lo que dijiste... no me lo decías realmente a mi... y lo de hoy, me demostró que, bueno...que aun tienes salvación -Una sonrisa media burlona ilumino su rostro, y Severus sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

-Bueno... yo... Potter- No sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido con Potter y por que le había salvado la vida.

-Sev...-Lily se le acerco un poco mas, la pálida tez de Severus se tiño de un leve rubor -Muerdago- Le dijo ella mirando hacia arriba. Y Severus; maldiciendo mentalmente al director; miro hacia arriba. Cuando volvió a bajar la vista, Lily se hallaba mas cerca de el y lo miraba a los ojos. Luego oculto sus verdes ojos detrás de los parpados y levanto el rostro, esperando a que Severus la besara.

-....- Severus se hallaba en una especie de estado de shock, por que no podía creer que el sueño de su vida se le estaba cumpliendo..., esto debía de ser algún truco de ese maldito Potter..., pero los labios de ella eran tan incitantes...

-Rayos...- Mascullo Lily al tiempo que abría sus ojos -Sev, la verdad no entiendo como eres tan rápido e inteligente para algunas cosas y tan lento y torpe para otras- Le dijo esta en tono de reproche mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de el y lo acercaba para plantarle un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, aunque luego los cerró y abrazo con sus brazos la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja. Sin duda alguna, luego tendría que agradecerle a Dumbledore por lo de los muerdagos.

Mientras que Severus y Lily se encontraban en las profundidades de las mazmorras, otras dos personas se encontraban no en una situación muy diferente en los invernaderos.

-...Me rechazo, me dijo que lo amaba a él.... ¡A él! Sirius- James estaba sentado en el piso del invernadero con la espalda apoyada en los altos estantes, a su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-Mira, será bonita... pero no se que le ves- Sirius se quejo, harto de escuchar hablar sobre Lily Evans. Paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y lo acerco más a él -Sabes, tu eres mucho para ella

-¿Tu lo crees?- Le pregunto este mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Por supuesto que sí- Le contesto mientras agarraba la mano de su amigo y se ponía a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Puede ser...- Suspiro James mientras cerraba los ojos, debía de reconocer que se sentía mucho mas cómodo allí con Sirius, que hablando con Lily. Se acomodo mejor en los brazos de su amigo, sin ser conciente de lo que pensaría la gente si los viese así y se dispuso a dormir una siesta.

-Bueno, creo que nos saltearemos unas clases- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triunfante y feliz... Quejicus se quedaba con su pelirroja y el se quedaba con su cornamenta..., la idea lo hizo sonreír aun mas. Esas navidades, todos recibirían lo que habían pedido.

_Fin_

25/12/08


End file.
